Revenant Angel
by Extrapolation
Summary: Alternate dimension. A mysterious girl wielding a strange Keyblade is recruited as Number XIII of the Organization. Summary sucks. First story. Zexion x OC
1. Prologue: Twilight

~Twilight~

In her dream, everything was beautiful, perfect… peaceful. Everything was so pure, so bright… But then, an ugly darkness took root. Spreading like a disease, it covered the light, smothering it. Then a bright pinpoint of light seared away the darkness, and separated the world into separate parts. They glowed with innocent radiance once more, until darkness once again began to grow…

Somebody was scratching at her arm.

"'S too early…" the girl mumbled. "Go away…"

The scratching turned into clawing, which turned into a slash that was painful enough to draw blood. She sat bolt upright, prepared to give a piece of her mind to her tormentor, when she realized she was not in her bed at home. In fact, she was in a strange town, and the _thing_ clawing her was most definitely not anybody she knew.

Strangely enough, she did not feel fear. Just a sort of distant annoyance. She jumped to her feet and ran, but her face was completely devoid of emotion, chillingly blank. She ran, and ran, and ran, but she couldn't get away from those strange, bug-like creatures. She turned a corner, and saw more creatures in front of her. She was trapped, with buildings on each side and monsters in front and behind.

_So this is how it ends…_

She backed away slowly from the threat ahead of her, and bumped into…

_**OC's POV**_

A man?

He glanced down at me, chuckled, and threw a flaming chakram at the bug-like monsters. Nothing could surprise me anymore, even when he held onto the flaming chakrams without getting burned. In no time, the creatures were completely gone.

Then he turned to face me, and assumed a battle stance.

_What?! He just saved me, and now he's attacking me. I don't even have a weapon._

I didn't have time to voice my complaints, though, because he charged at me, chakrams flaming. I instinctively raise my arms to block the blow, but the most amazing thing happens. A sword – a rapier, to be more exact, suddenly appears in my hand, blocking the attack. I just stand and stare at it for a moment, but the red-haired man attacks again.

I block and slash desperately, but my attempts are clumsy at best. There is no way I can defeat him. He knocks away my weapon and raps me sharply on the head with the blunt center of the chakram. I black out.

The red-head looks down at the slim girl in his arms. _Definitely a Nobody,_ he thinks. _No human can show such a lack of emotion when facing a Heartless for the first time. She even has her own weapon already, although it seemed like she didn't know it._

_Xemnas is going to be pleased with this new addition_, Axel muses.

Opening a dark portal, he RTC's.


	2. Chapter 1: Nobody

~Nobody~

When I woke up, the first impression I got was how _boring_ this place was. The entire room was made up of two colors; white and gray. I sat up in the bed and wondered where I was. Well, might as well figure out…

The moment I stepped outside, this guy in a black cloak gave me a black cloak just like his and told me to change into it. He said something about meeting "Xemnas." I was confused, but I did what he told me to.

After walking for what felt like miles (This castle is _huge_) the man – Saix – led me into Xemnas's room. Xemnas smiled at me, but there was something _wrong_ about that smile. There was no warmth in it, no joy. I shivered as I sat down in front of his desk, and it wasn't from the cold.

"You seek answers," he murmured. "I can give you purpose."

Semi-transparent golden letters formed in front of me. They were backwards, but I just managed to read them. They spelled "Saori."

_Wait, that's… my name, isn't it?_

The letters suddenly began to spin around me at impressive speeds. I could just barely see Xemnas through the golden blur. He raised up a hand, and the letters suddenly stopped. This time, a large X was added into the mix. The letters spelled a new name. My new name.

Xorisa, the Revenant Angel.

**.:In the Room Where Nothing Gathers:.**

"Good tidings, friends. Today is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat."

I walked forward, stopping in the middle of the floor, far beneath the chairs where the others sat.

"Number XIII."

* * *

"I hate babysitting," declares the red-head.

His charge, a girl with shoulder-length raven-black hair and piercing green eyes, says nothing.

"Stop being such a zombie," Axel complains.

"…"

"Yeesh. _Somebody's_ (not) a chatterbox today. On with the mission."

It was Xorisa's seventh day in the Organization. Shortly after being renamed, she had been welcomed into the ranks by the other twelve members. She had learned their names, they had learned her name. Then, for the rest of the week, Number XIII had spent most of her time spacing out. She had no memories of her past, and, being a Nobody, also had no emotion. Xemnas explained that she would probably not respond much for a while.

Exactly how long is a while, anyway?

"Alright. You know my name, right?"

"…"

I give her an exasperated look.

"You can at least string together two syllables."

"…A…xel," comes the uncertain reply. I practically beam at her.

"Finally!" I exclaim.

"Now, the mission is-"

"Not… Lea?"

I stop in midsentence, completely caught off guard.

"What did you say!?"

"Your name… isn't it Lea?" the girl asks me. How does she know that?!

"I… No," I say, confused.

"Oh."

For a long moment, there is awkward silence. I decide to just get on with the mission.

"Ahem. So. Missions are…uhh…They're, you know… Hrm."

How do you explain missions, anyway?

"You know what?" I say, embarrassed. "Talking is dumb. Let's just go ahead and get our hands dirty, shall we?"

Xorisa looks up at me, and I swear, she lifts an eyebrow. I turn away to cover up my embarrassment and state imperiously,

"Follow me."

The rest of the mission ("There's a treasure chest somewhere in these passageways. Our mission is to find it." "That's all?" "Yeah, don't hurt yourself.") passed uneventfully, until the end, where we had a bit of confusion with the chest.

"I found the chest. Now what?"

Upon hearing _that_, I introduced my palm to my face. Or, rather, my glove to my face.

"Uh, there's this thing with treasure chests. They have stuff in them," I inform her. Sheesh, does she lack common sense or something?

"So… I should open the chest?"

I barely suppressed the urge to bang my head against the wall as I told her,

"Yes, that is what we generally do with chests."

Man, am I glad I'm not babysitting her tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2: Powers

After posting the prologue and 1st chapter, I realized that my story looks quite sad that it doesn't have any author notes or disclaimers. It was so sad, I tried to give it a cookie, but it couldn't eat it, which made it more sad. So I'm putting in an author note now. :) To the (one) person who favorited my story and the (one) person who put it on story alert, I gotta tell ya, you made my day. :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Redemption Keyblade. I only own Saori/Xorisa. c:**

_I've learned not to use the other names._

_It started when I accidentally called Zexion "Ienzo." I don't know why I know their other names, but I do. Whenever I call any of the others by their old name, they freak out, so I've learned not to. I know everybody's other name now, except for Xemnas. Now that they know about me, though… They'll start asking questions, and I don't know how to answer them. So I've been avoiding talking with them. Today, though, I'm going on a mission with Luma- Marluxia. I heard he controls flowers. Not surprising, with _pink_ hair. I wonder what my element is?_

It's almost time to leave for the mission today, but I had enough time to write in my journal first. Xemnas told me to write a journal, but he said nobody would check it. I decided to write it anyway, just in case. I'd better get to the Grey Area, though. Marluxia probably won't like it if I'm was late.

the Grey Area.:

Saix, the blue-haired guy with the X-shaped scar, assigns us our missions.

"No. XIII. Your mission today is to team up with Marluxia and destroy Heartless."

"Um… okay," I say, not quite certain that I know what a Heartless is. The pink-haired man is already waiting impatiently at the dark corridor, so I just follow him through.

We arrive at Twilight Town, the same place that Axel and I went yesterday. Except, this time we're on the surface, not in the underground passages.

Marluxia looks at me sort of weird.

"Xorisa, can you summon your weapon for me?"

"Um… sure." I summon my rapier. I look at it closely for the first time. It's beautiful. The blade is etched with symbols that I don't understand. The hilt is bright, gleaming silver, with a beautiful emerald set into the pommel for decoration.

"No, your other weapon," Marluxia says, calling my attention away from my weapon.

"Other weapon? What other weapon?" I ask, confused.

"Your keyblade, obviously," he snaps.

"What's a keyblade?" I am now really confused.

"Ah… you don't know yet. You summon your current weapon with your right hand, correct?"

I don't see why it matters. "Yeah…"

"Well then. Summon your keyblade with your _left_ hand."

I don't get it, but he _is_ higher rank than me… Might as well give it a shot. I hold out my left hand and concentrate. I feel the power concentrate in my left hand and then in a flash of light, this "Keyblade" appears. My right hand, which was gripping my rapier, suddenly clenches on empty air. I hear a sharp intake of breath – Marluxia? – as I study this new weapon. Using some imagination, it might be a key. It's really elaborate. The grip is wrapped in comfortable purple strips of leather. There are two arches around the grip, making it look more like a key. Dangling from the bottom of the weapon is a chain with a little charm attached to the end. The blade of the "key" is made up of shades of yellow and blue with a few blue jewels set into it. The end of the Keyblade has a wing, representing the "teeth" of the "key."

Oh, and when I summoned the Keyblade, everything became sharper and slower. It's like the weapon has the power to magically enhance me or something. All my senses are stronger than usual, my movements and reaction time is faster… It's a little disconcerting.

"The power of the Keyblade," Marluxia murmurs. He's staring at it, with this odd look in his eyes. If he had been a Somebody, I would call it envy, fear, and lust for power, but Nobodies can't feel emotion.

"Uh, about the mission…"

"Oh, yes, the mission. Today, your job is to defeat Heartless and collect hearts," Marluxia tells me, snapping out of his trance.

The rest of the mission was pretty uneventful. I learned about Pureblood Heartless and Emblem Heartless, and that Pureblood Heartless don't release hearts, which are what I'm after. I've learned that only the Keyblade can collect hearts, and that the Organization wants hearts to complete Kingdom Hearts, which in turn will complete us. I'm not sure what Kingdom Hearts is… I'll look it up in the library, I suppose.

* * *

"Number VIII. Were you able to decipher what Number XIII's element is?"

"Not a clue, boss," I reply. Xemnas frowns.

"Take her for training today, and determine her element. Dismissed."

I left the meeting room through a dark portal. Walking over to Number XIII's room, I softly rap on the door. It opens by itself immediately, and the room's occupant turns to face me.

"Hey Axel," the black-haired girl says cheerfully. Over the past week, she has been spending more and more time in the library. She's like, a mini-Zexion. In fact, he's even rubbing off on her. She starts talking like him whenever she answers questions about complicated stuff. Hell, she even lets her hair fall over her face like him.

"Axel?"

My mind snaps back to the present.

"Oh, yeah. Lord High and Mighty wants me to take you for training today. I'll meet you at the usual spot."

"Right."

I turn around and, opening a dark corridor, leave her room.

**.:In the Grey Area:.**

_Where should I take her to find out her element? The only clue I have is that she seems to know our Somebody's name… Maybe she can read minds?_

Suddenly, I get this awesome idea. If she can read minds, I should bring her to Wonderland, and I can finally figure out that annoying Cheshire Cat. Perfect!

I tell Isa – Saix – where we're going, and open up a dark corridor to Wonderland.


	4. Chapter 3: What Mattered the Most

Yay! Chapter 3! Thanks to everyone who fav'd and reviewed! I'd give you a cookie if I could...  
I must sadly say that I won't be updating this often forever. Yep... sadface.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Redemption Keyblade. I only own Xorisa/Saori.**

* * *

Well. That didn't work out like I thought it would.

I brought her to Wonderland, and we met the Cheshire Cat, but Xorisa's as clueless as me…

If she's not a mind-reader, what is she? I guess I'll have to battle her and see. Where to go? Oh, yes, the hedge maze. That place is full of stuff. If anywhere, she'll find her element there. I mean, I found my element in this place when I got so frustrated trying to find Xigbar that I burned down all the hedges, so she can find her element here too. Somehow.

Xorisa's POV

After meeting this weird purple cat, Axel brought me to this hedge maze. He says that for training, I'm gonna have to battle him. Great… I'm going to get totally destroyed…

"Alright. I'll stay on this end of the maze; you go to the other end. When you see a hedge on fire, you know the fight's started. Use your element to its full advantage. Chop chop!"

Axel cheerily sends me off to prepare to get my ass kicked. 'use your element to its full advantage'… Hah. Like I even know what it is.

.:A few burning hedges later…:.

I watch in satisfaction as small furry animals savage my tutor. It appears that I've discovered my element.

"I can't believe you're letting some squirrel bite you in the face!" I shout gleefully.

Suddenly, flames start spouting all over him.

Dang… I made him mad. There go the small furry animals…

A sparrow randomly flies out of a bush and combusts.

…And feathered animals.

Axel, now thoroughly pissed off, launches out of the blaze and starts Limit Breaking. I do my best to dodge and block the onslaught, but in the end, it's just too much. Dropping down on one knee, I clutch a wound on my arm. My keyblade's a few feet away, embedded in one of the few hedges that hadn't been reduced to ashes.

"Okay, okay, you win," I grit out, teeth clenched in pain. Axel relaxes, and hands me a potion.

"Here. So anyway, looks like your element is… life?"

I gulp down the potion quickly, wincing at the bitter taste. I get up, feeling much better.

"I suppose so, yeah," I agree, walking a little stiffly towards my keyblade. I notice something about it that's different, and looking closer, I see words inscribed into the arches around the grip, made clear by the soot filling in the gaps.

"What mattered the most…" I murmur, reading the inscription.

"was remembered the least."

The last thing I remembered was collapsing, and then it was black.

* * *

"I don't understand," the girl whispered, eyes wide with shock.

"Yes. And the pity is…" murmured the figure, in a voice that was oh-so-familiar,

"you never will."

The sword came down, and the girl's scream was chopped off by shining steel.

I opened my eyes in my own room in the Castle That Never Was. How did I get here? Noticing none other than Xemnas beside my bed, I sit bolt upright, stuttering out a hasty greeting. The Superior's lips twitch into what might have been a faint smile.

"Good. You are awake. You may spend the rest of today regaining your energy. Tomorrow you will continue your work." He turns around and walks out the door. I stare after him, then collapse back on the bed. A whole day, to recover… and to think about that strange vision. I attempt to recall the image, but it's blurred. The voices and sounds, however, are crystal clear. I close my eyes, remembering.

_It's a dark night in the city. Even the streetlamps look dim in the oppressive darkness. A girl, dressed in dark clothes with raven-black hair, walks down the street, a shadow among shadows… Another shadow, taller, clearly a man, tackles her, pinning her to a wall. Or is it a shadow, too? Most of the words passing between the two are too faint to be understood, but the last few sentences are clear._

_"I don't understand."_

_"Yes. And the pity is… you never will."_

_A flash of light on steel, and then the shadows blot out the light._

I open my eyes and stare into space as I try to puzzle out the meaning of the vision. With a sigh, I summon my keyblade and reread those words.

"What mattered the most was remembered the least." Could it refer to… my past?


	5. Chapter 4: Practical Application

~Work to Do~

Today's mission is to team up with Larxene and go to Wonderland to destroy an Emerald Serenade. I read the intel Saix hands me.

"Trying to keep up with an Emerald Serenade is an act in futility," I read aloud.

"Ooh, Larxene is gonna love this."

The Nobody aforementioned is currently fidgeting impatiently next to the dark corridor. Just wait until she realizes that there's something that can move faster than her. Sparks will fly… literally.

**.:In the Lotus Forest:.**

I watch the Savage Nymph with amusement as she races after the Emerald Serenade, hitting it with a thrown kunai every dozen tries. She's already used up all her magic, but the Heartless is hardly even scratched.

"You know, I'd like to be done with this mission before next year," I inform her, grinning. Stopping next to me, she glares at me, panting.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Gladly," I say with a smile. I lean back against the stem of a lily pad and close my eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asks me.

"Instead of trying to keep up with that thing," I say, lazily waving a hand in the Heartless' general direction, "I'm setting up an ambush." As an afterthought, I add wickedly,

"Got it memorized?"

If looks could kill, I would be nothing but a smear on the ground right now.

It's a good thing looks _can't_ kill, or Larxene would still be chasing that Heartless at this time next year.

Anyway. Back to the mission.

I use my control over life to gather as many of those lethal little animals in the small clearing Larxene and I are in. Then, I make sure I'm ready, and I wait…

And wait.

…And wait some more.

After 10 minutes or so, the Emerald Serenade comes whizzing right into the trap. I smile triumphantly.

"Attack."

Flowers and strong vines lash out and latch onto the Heartless, effectively binding it down as my wonderful animals, Larxene and I rip it to pieces. A sparkling heart rises from the Heartless as it dissolves into darkness.

"And that," I tell Larxene proudly,

"is how you do it."

I probably shouldn't get within twenty feet of her for at least the next two weeks.

~Practical Application~

Just my luck. Paired with Larxene today. It hasn't been two weeks yet… this is going to be painful. Sighing, I accept my mission from Saix and settle down on a couch in the Grey Area to read it.

World: Twilight Town

Objective: Learn about Limit Breaks.

Oh. I'm going to learn how to Limit Break from _Larxene. _At that moment the Savage Nymph walks into the room and spots me. A cruel smile spreads over her face. Limit Breaks… They can only be used when you're really beat up, right? So that means…

"C'mon, Number XIII," Larxene purrs.

"It's time for some practical application."

_Oh, shit…_ I groan inwardly as I'm dragged into a corridor of darkness.

**.:Twilight Town:.**

I hear the rasp of the corridor closing behind us, like the door of a jail cell. No, worse. You don't get electrocuted in jail.

A mob weak Emblem Heartless pop up, and Larxene practically squeals with glee.

"I'm here to teach you about Limit Breaks. Lesson one is…"

The Savage Nymph summons her Floudre and lightning-fast, she stabs me with every single of the small knives, jolting me with electricity every stab. I fall to the ground twitching as the electricity courses through me. _Kingdom Hearts damn you, Larxene…_

"…you have to be on your last legs."

I eventually stop twitching and get up unsteadily. I was definitely on my last legs. Maybe not even on my legs at all. Swallowing the insults and various other things I wanted to do and say to the Nobody, I hiss,

"So how do I use my Limit Break?"

"Easy," she says happily. "In fact, it's so easy I think you can figure it out yourself. You hang out with Zexion, you should be bright enough."

Frustration courses through me and I summon my keyblade, eyes narrowing. Forcing myself not to attack Larxene, I turn to the Heartless and vent my rage at them.

"Take this!" I snarl, launching into a savage attack. Every animal and plant within my range of control lashes out at the Heartless as I hack through them, my Keyblade glowing brilliant bright green. I am moving so fast that I simply appear as a blur. Then, suddenly, abruptly, the Limit Break ends. I look around and see puffs of darkness dissipating into the air. Every single Heartless was gone. With a feeling of satisfaction, I turn to face Larxene.

"Beat that," I challenge her. Another horde of Heartless, larger than the last, appears.

"Hmph. Gladly," she smirks. After she let herself get beat up a bit so that she could use her Limit Break, she stepped back from the mob. Her eyes narrowed.

"You're getting on my nerves!" she hisses, and suddenly she's everywhere, electricity flying through the air. Even before her Limit Break ends, every single Heartless has vanished in a puff of darkness. I whistle admiringly.

"You know, Larxene… That wasn't half bad," I comment, impressed. She turns to face me, still glowing with the effects of her Limit Break, and, to my utter surprise, she smiles and high-fives me. Huh. Didn't expect that.


	6. Chapter 5: Sunlight

Ah... slow update. Sorry! I had some technical difficulties...

**Disclaimer: I only own Xorisa/Saori.**

* * *

~Sunlight~

I've been having more and more of those visions over the past six months. They're either about the black-haired girl – me? – or a blonde boy that also wields a Keyblade. I don't understand. The boy wears an Organization coat, but he obviously isn't one of us. There are only 13 of us, after all, and I know all of the members. Thinking about the visions, I walk slowly across the area in front of the clock tower in Twilight Town. I stop at the spot where I first woke up, after being 'born' as a Nobody.

_Who am I? What am I? Why did the Keyblade choose me?_

I sigh, and stand there in the shadow of clouds. I should be getting on with my mission, but something tells me that if I wait, right here, I will get closer to finding the answers I seek. So I wait.

In the end, my waiting is rewarded. Standing there, eyes closed, I suddenly feel slight warmth on my face. I open my eyes, and find that I'm standing in a small circle of sunlight. I smiled. Maybe, just maybe, this is part of the answer I seek. And, right on cue, I feel… something.

"_Saori…"_

My eyes widen, and I look around nervously. Did somebody just say my Somebody's name?

"_Saori… Have you had enough of this foolishness?"_

No, I wasn't hearing it… it was more like, the words were being placed into my mind…

"_Saori! Answer us!"_

I concentrated hard. _"H…hello?"_

"_Finally. Have you had your fill of humanity yet, dear?"_

"_I… I don't understand. Who are you?"_

"_Ah… we should have expected this. After all these years, of course you locked away your true identity. Allow us to refresh your memory, Saori-chan."_

My true identity? What do they mean, 'refresh my memory?' Who are these voices, anyway?

"_No! Wai-"_

I had no time to protest, though, because the sunlight suddenly became blinding, and the warmth turned into burning flame. My body convulsed, a cry ripping from my lips as the mysterious voices did… _something._ Then, as suddenly as it began, it was over. I fell to the ground, panting.

"_WHAT did you DO?!"_

"_Relax, child. We have returned you to your true form. Once you unlock your memory, you can come back to us. Until then, Saori-chan."_

"Ngh…" I groan, and pass out.

A small clawed hand scratches at my arm.

_Ugh… déjà vu much?_ I open my eyes to find… a Shadow Heartless. I push myself up with my right arm and summon my keyblade with my left hand, killing it in one swipe. I groan and lie back down. _How long have I been out? You can never tell in Twilight Town… it's always twilight._ I sigh and decide that I might as well finish my mission and get back. I push myself up and get my feet beneath me. I straighten, and then stagger, my balance faltering. I feel strangely light. I take a step forward and hear a rustling sound. Why is that? There's nothing else here… I turn around, half expecting to see something behind me, but all I see are a few feathers drifting down…

Wait.

_What?_

I extend a gloved hand a caught one of the feathers in my palm. They were huge, and a pure, snowy white.

_Xorisa, the Revenant Angel._

_Revenant _**Angel**.

Could it be?

It was. I spread my wings – my wingspan was _huge_ – and reveled in the new – yet somehow familiar – sensation. But over the joy of the moment was a dark undercurrent of thought.

_What am I going to do? Complete the mission and RTC? I can't hide this from the other members. Perhaps I could ask Zexion to cover it with illusion? Him and I are pretty tight. He might be willing… But no. We don't have hearts, don't have feelings. He wouldn't hide something like this for a make-believe friendship._

I sigh, and wonder. Could I possibly… leave the Organization? The moment I thought that, my mind began spiraling into darkness. _Another vision…_

In this one, the blonde boy wearing the Organization coat was walking through the streets of The World that Never Was. He passes by… _Axel?!_

"Your mind's made up?"

"Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know," the boy replies, halting.

"You can't turn on the Organization!" Axel shouts.

"You get on their bad side, and they'll destroy you!"

"No one would miss me," the blonde retorts. He continues to walk away.

"That's not true," the red-head snaps. Then he sags forward.

"I would…"

I open my eyes slowly, finding myself collapsed in front of the clock tower.

_What was _that? _Does Axel know that guy? I guess I should ask him…_

**.:After completing the mission:.**

"_Xion… what are you going to do?"_

I jerk my head up in surprise. That was Axel's voice! Who is "Xion"? As my brain processes the words I just heard, I sigh. This led me back to my dilemma… It might as well have been "Xorisa… what are you going to do?"

* * *

Xorisa the Revenant Angel... Hey, the title makes sense now!  
Reviewers get cookies. 8D


End file.
